S.A.M.M.
S.A.M.M. (Strategic Automated Military Matrix) '''is a pre-ZAX technology computer system that heads the automated nuclear defense system created by the Commonwealth Defense Administration within the Northern Commonwealth as well as the InsightOne defense and maintenance robots. It is worshiped as a god by the Outrigger raider clan in 2287. Backgrounds Origins S.A.M.M. was originally thought of by Colonel Poligates, as a series of connected radar dishes and surface-to-air missile batteries, able to intercept enemy missile with acceptable losses. One of the army's top men in radio-waves, he knew the technology wasn't yet advanced enough to link the stations by conventional methods. He would begin to look into artificial means of management after hearing of the Gaston Glock unit and would take a brief of his data and design to his Commander. Seeing the potential, his Commander sent it to a contact in the CDA, who would offer to sponsor the construction of the device. Codenamed the '''Insight Project it would take place underneath Fort Courage, a small army base in North Dakota. The location was chosen due to its remoteness and the signal strength of its radio dish. Construction would be complete in 2058, but it would take another two years to install the needed electronic equipment. After a two-hour wire check, the computer was activated, and S.A.M.M. came to life. Given over three dozen computer banks, it was capable of running two dozen simulation simultaneously. It would be upgraded over the years as the threat of nuclear war became very real, though its predictions were rarely taken, and usually 'placed under advisement.' S.A.M.M. would swallow its growing frustration, and continuously ran simulations, sending the results to Colonel Poligates. On the morning of October 23rd, 2077 S.A.M.M. received a half-dozen warning signals from watch stations around the Pacific about incoming missiles and planes. S.A.M.M. sounded the base's alarms and sent the projections to the Colonel, before going into a power-saver mode, job complete. Revival S.A.M.M. would again live in 2267, his organs having been repaired by the more competent Outriggers. He would then meet Smith Dodgson, and help him scheme to take control of the gang. That would prove easy to accomplish compared to convincing warhawks, and within a year Dodgson was the leader of the Outriggers. Rise to Power Now having a goal and scouts to collect data, S.A.M.M. began to run simulations of an attack on Williston. He would come to the conclusion that a war of attrition would be the best way to take the town and destroy the roughriders, with ambushes and bombings preferable. Personality S.A.M.M. was originally a level-headed, patient friend to the science and military staff it interacted with. As it's warnings and projections were ignored, however, it would become petty over it's data, running thousands of simulations a day, always sending the results to the Colonel overseeing the project. After he was finally rebuked, he stopped sending the results, but continued running the simulations. He views the Outriggers as amusing children, amazed at his abilities and full of questions. He is conceited, constantly describing his accuracy rating with predictions. He is quick to frustration when questioned, but will offer backhanded apologies if proven wrong. Category:Characters Category:Pre-War Tech Category:Synthetics